


Cleaning Turned Dirty - Drabbles

by redmasquerade13



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Sexual Tension, Underwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-05-03 08:49:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14565393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redmasquerade13/pseuds/redmasquerade13
Summary: So, picture this:





	Cleaning Turned Dirty - Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> You’ve been hired by one of the Chocobros (we’ll go through each one) to be a sort of cleaning lady. You go to their condo at least once a week and stay all day cleaning everything. You’ve developed a friendship with them, but there is always…something extra hanging between you two, unmistakable and unavoidable.
> 
> This one summer day, the AC is broken, which the bro is very apologetic about, and he gets out a fan or two to help, but it’s still hot. You figured it was gonna be a long while before they get home, but didn’t know that today they are taking an early leave from work. They pretended to not be feeling well and wanted to catch you while you were still at their place because it’s about time they tried to figure out what this tension between you two is all about. They were going to ask you out, finally.
> 
> You were completely unaware, of course. With the heat and all the work you’re doing, you slipped off your shirt and pants, deciding to clean in your bra and underwear. You were grateful to have picked out a pair of boyshorts because you’d be stuck in your work jeans if you decided to wear your more “adult” panties, too embarrassed to walk around a house that wasn’t yours, even if you were alone.
> 
> But…you are not alone. You find this out while singing along with the radio as one of your favorite songs played, belting at the top of your lungs and dancing around like no one’s watching. You do a little spin, and your eyes land on the doorway behind you.
> 
> Oh, shit.

**NOCTIS**

“Oh, oh my gods, I – I am so sorry!” you stutter and try to figure out what to say as your heart beats wildly. You couldn’t tell if it’s from your dancing or from the surprising thrill to be caught in this state by the raven-haired pretty boy you could barely stop thinking about.  Noct was leaning against the doorframe, his arms folded, a smirk on his lips and a sparkle in his eye.

As you tried to figure out where you put your clothes –  _Oh gods damn it, they’re in the living room –_ you snatched a nearby towel and wrapped it around you. You shut off the music and stopped to take a breath now that you were covered, and looked at him and just  _knew_ you were beet red.

“I am  _so_  sorry, Noctis. It’s just, the fans weren’t enough and with everything I’m doing it’s so hot-“

He interrupted you, “Yeah, it is.” He chuckled and began slipping his jacket off. You squeaked, “Wh-what are you doing?!” He threw it over the back of a nearby chair, “I’m in my room, aren’t I?” He sat down in the chair, his legs crossed and his head resting on one hand. He motioned at you, and said, “Please continue.” That smirk was back on his face and you felt yourself growing aroused. You gulped, “Are you…just going to watch me clean?”

He takes a moment to think, looking you over. The towel suddenly felt awfully small, but you weren’t sure you minded all that much with the way he eyed you. “Well,” he said, “if you’re going to clean like you were doing just a minute ago, then yeah, I’d love to.” He licked his lips and gave you another once-over with those gorgeous eyes you fantasized about a little too often.

“So…you want to see me in my underwear, on my knees,  _working_ ,” the words slipped out of your mouth but you didn’t regret how they sounded. Not at all, not with how you could feel yourself getting wet. Noctis chuckled again, “That’s one way to put it, Y/N. But I don’t want you working on my floors. And I’d like to do some work too, if you’d like.”

Now it was a sort of battle of allusions and hints, but you already were tired of the battle. You wanted to get to the peace talks, the noisy, wild peace talks. So you said, “I know I’d like to see that, just as long as you promise that I get to return the favor.” He hummed his approval and motioned you to join him with a finger. You walked to stand in front of him in the chair, and he tugged away the towel so you were vulnerable in front of him. He leaned forward to kiss your belly as you let out a little sigh, his arms slid up your legs, and he yanked you down so you straddled him.

With that same smirk, he said, “Let’s get to work.”

**PROMPTO**

“Prompto, holy shit, oh my gods, I’m so sorry!” you squealed, hurriedly shutting off the music off and grabbing a nearby towel. You realized how small it was, but still wrapped the little thing around you to try and regain some modesty. Prom was frozen in the doorway, his face as red as yours probably was. You both stood staring at each other for a good ten seconds before you tried to apologize again. “Prompto, I am so,  _so_  sorry you saw that. It’s just really hot and the fan wasn’t working very well. I didn’t think you’d be home – ugh, I’m sorry!”

He finally released a breath he’d apparently been holding. He giggled nervously, and scratched the back of his neck with his eyes averted, saying, “Don’t worry, it was cute and I enjoyed it.” Your eyes widened, and so did his as he realized what he had said. “WAIT! I’m sorry! That just made it worse! I mean…” his voice trailed off as his mouth opened and closed a few times, like he was trying to figure out how to excuse himself.

He sighed, head tilted down but his eyes looking up at you. “I’m sorry, I’m not good at being flirtatious or whatever. I just…thought it was really cute, Y/N.”

There was a moment of silence as what he just said hung in the air.

Your heart was bouncing up and down and your stomach was doing flips. You tried to not focus on what your sex was doing. You had daydreamed about this boy too many times to count. Prompto was so  _sweet_  and yet had this air of sexiness to him that you just couldn’t explain, and he didn’t seem to be aware of it. You realized that there was a chance that maybe, just maybe, what he said meant that he daydreamed about you too.

Not sure what step to take next, you found yourself breaking out into laughter. Prompto joined you quickly, and soon you were both letting your nerves relax. You brought your hand up to your face to cover your mouth as the snickers died down and  _Oh crap,_ the towel slipped. You gasped, and went to grab it.

“No wait, please don’t, Y/N.” Prompto took a few steps forward, almost eagerly. You held the end of the towel in your hand, stopping yourself from putting it back. He was red in the face again, but looked at you with puppy eyes, a  _hungry_  puppy. Taking your lack of movement as a signal, he walked towards you slowly. He gently took the towel from your hands, making sure not to touch any other part of you, almost like he was waiting for permission.

 _Gods, that’s hot as hell_.

He hadn’t even dropped the towel yet when you grabbed his vest and pulled him towards you, your lips crashing together. He wound his arms tightly around your waist, and you wrapped your arms around his neck. It took a minute of a passionate, desperate kiss before you broke away to breathe, your eyes locked in a  _Holy shit, we just did that_  expression.

You both started giggling, again. Unable to hold yourselves back, you and Prompto began to laugh once more, and it only took a moment of hazy laughter before you kissed each other again, not able to take the smiles off your faces.

**GLADIO**

You weren’t even able to begin apologizing when Gladio began laughing, and you couldn’t help but notice how his eyes went up and down your form. He leaned against the doorframe and gave you a cocky grin. You had felt frozen, but suddenly found the energy to grab a nearby towel. He started walking towards you casually as you hastily wrapped it around you. “Y/N, babe, don’t hide that perfect body from me,” he purred.

Your breath hitched in your throat. You looked up at him, your eyes wide. You had thought a lot about him saying something like that to you, but now that you were hearing it…you shook your head a little. “I’m sorry?”

He suddenly stopped his approach, but was still awfully close. His face turned apologetic, “Oh, shit, I’m sorry. I thought you thought of me the same way I thought of you.” Gladio looked awkward, the giant of a man suddenly looking small as he turned away, keeping his eyes averted respectfully. He began to walk away from you but you leapt forward, grabbing his shirt so he stopped. The music, still playing in the background, seemed to quiet despite it having an animalistic, heavy beat. You said, “Just…tell me what you mean. I want to know what you’re trying to say.”

He carefully turned his head towards you; obviously wanting to be sure he wasn’t invading your privacy by looking at you again. A small smile pulled at his lips. “I hired you to help me keep my shitty condo clean, but I noticed from day one that you are, well, smoking hot. I think about you in front of me without that towel, and,”  _Did Gladio just… **blush**!?_  “I think of you underneath me with even less.” Now his smile was a little more like a sassy grin, like a predator about to leap onto their prey.

He turned to face you completely, and your heart was  _racing_. Gladio took a step towards you again, and you dropped the towel in response. “Enjoy the view, you behemoth,” you grinned in a similar fashion, looking up at him with half-lidded eyes. He growled, and yanked you up to meet his lips. He grabbed your legs and wrapped them around his waist as he pushed you against a wall, your foot bumping the table where the radio sat – it fell to the ground and the batteries were knocked out.

In the silence you could clearly hear the breathing and the sighs from the both of you, and the wet noises from your tongues, which were tangled in a sloppy mess. After a minute of making out, he squeezed your ass, and you let out a little moan in response. Your noise clearly drove him wild, and he pulled you away from the wall, and dropped you on top of the bed to take his shirt off. It took everything in you to not gasp in arousal as you beheld his abs and pecs, and he began kissing you down your neck and chest as he reached for your soaked panties.

“If you think I’m a behemoth,” he looked up at you with his darkened golden eyes as he nipped above your belly button, “I’m sure you can imagine what else is large.”

**IGNIS**

“Iggy, uh Ign-MISTER SCIENTIA! I am  _so, so_  sorry!” the words stumbled from your mouth as you shut the music off and quickly wrapped a towel you had just folded around your exposed skin. Ignis stood in the doorway, one arm across his chest and the other arm raised to cup his chin, as if he was meditating on a piece of art in a museum. A corner of his mouth was turned upwards, almost like he found this entertaining. Meanwhile, you were  _mortified_.

You began to explain, “I’m so sorry, it just got too hot and the fan wasn’t working very well, so I thought you wouldn’t be home for a while so I could…uh…do this.” Oh Astrals, what a sorry attempt at an apology. “That was garbage, I really have no way to excuse this, I’m sorry.” Ignis still hadn’t said a word, but he continued to look at you with that small smile. It made a part of you shiver with desire, oh the ways you had dreamed of being taken by this man.

A moment passed and you continued to look at each other without a word, and he continued to smile. You finally broke the silence with a simple, “What?”

Ignis chuckled, “Well, I came here to ask you to dinner but apparently,” he walked towards you with his hands relaxed at his sides, “we are skipping that and going straight to dessert. Don’t think I haven’t noticed this tension between us.” You blushed, averting your eyes downwards as he reached you. You felt a gloved hand beneath your chin, and he pushed your face up to meet his. “I should punish you in some way for being in such a state of undress while working.” He leaned down, his breath teasing your ear and neck, “I know I’d enjoy doing that. What do you say, Y/N?”

You couldn’t speak, your breathing shaky. You decided to not force yourself to talk, and simply nodded eagerly.

“Very well.”

You watched as he removed his jacket and carefully set it on a nearby table, his glasses following them. You felt your knees go weak at the sight of him removing layers in front of you, and he hadn’t even revealed any skin. He took your hands, gently, and pried the towel from them, letting it drop to the floor.

He murmured in appreciation, caressing you, and continued to touch you softly as he circled around you. Ignis leaned down, softly peppering your collarbone and shoulder with kisses as he undid your bra clasp. He pushed it off you, and began to fondle your breasts as you whimpered. One hand moved away, and suddenly grabbed at your hair and pulled, drawing out a surprised and aroused gasp from you. He moved his mouth to your ear –

“Your punishment will begin on your knees, Y/N. Disobey me and your punishment will gain intensity as the day goes on,” he bit your earlobe and you moaned quietly, “Do I make myself clear?” You steadied yourself, finally finding your voice.

“Yes, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Had to format this one a little differently!  
> This was originally posted on my tumblr, which you can find on my linktree! https://linktr.ee/redmasqueradecosplay


End file.
